Dreaming Nightmares
by sahbeL
Summary: The nightmares hadn’t started when Sam had found out that monsters were real, they’d begun several years before…


**Title: Dreaming Nightmares.  
Author: sahbeL  
Rating: PG13  
Disclaimer: I do not own these boys.  
Characters/Pairings: Sam/Dean Wee!Chester  
Prompt: Tears  
Word Count: 957  
Summary: The nightmares hadn't started when Sam had found out that monsters were real, they'd begun several years before…  
Author's Notes: HellOo, I'm back and still with writers block but hopefully this turned out okay? Still testing if my muse has abandoned me... -.- **

--x-

The first time Dean had ever seen real fear in the tears Sam cried, Dean had felt something in the vicinity of his chest that he'd realised was the worst feeling he could ever feel. It was a sinking, sort of dying, sort of worst-pain-you-could-ever-imagine feeling that Dean couldn't describe to save his life…and it was _his_ worst feeling. Contrary to their Dad's beliefs, the nightmares hadn't started when Sam had found out that monsters were real, they'd begun several years before, when Sam began dreaming of things he couldn't even remember, but things he could never really forget either, because how could you forget things that you couldn't remember in the first place, right?

The first time ever…Dean was ten and Sam was six. Six fucking years old, and the kid was already dreaming things that weren't lollipops and rainbows. In his ten-year-old mind, all he could think about was to take Sammy's tears away. Not how twisted the bigger picture was. How unfair it was for a six year old to dream such evil things. How strong his little brother would become because of the nightmares he had to overcome - not that Dean didn't have nightmares of course, but Sammy was different. Always has been and always will be. Softer…kinder; was always different. It was the first time they'd ever slept in separate rooms. The first time they'd ever been in a place big enough to have more than two rooms. Dad wanted to stay for awhile. Sam had to (sort of) start school, and Dean had to _stay_ in school. So Dad had rented a three bedroom apartment. One for Dean, one for Sammy and one for Dad. _Some semblance of normal for his growing boys, to give them their own personal space…  
_  
He remembers how the novelty of having his own room had worn off as soon as he realised that Sammy wasn't the least bit in earshot of himself. He remembers how uneasy he'd felt as soon as he realised that Sammy wasn't even in within _spitting distance _from where he was. But then Sam had bounded into the room babbling about his own bed and smiling like a toddler playing with something shiny, so he'd pushed the feelings aside. Filled his mind with _good for Sammy and little brothers growing up. _

--

That night he thought he'd never get to sleep. One glance at his clock radio read 1:00AM, and he had school in the morning too! He must've blinked like…once when a small noise at his door brought him to full wakefulness. The second glance at his clock radio told him it was 3:00AM. There was a snuffling and a muffled wail and then Sammy had scrambled into the room, barely able to walk and shaking like he'd just been attacked by something Dean didn't want to know about.

"Sammy…? What is it? What's wrong…?" Dean murmured softly. Gone was the excitement of a new room and his own bed and what was left gave Dean his first memory of his first worst feeling ever.

"Sam?" he tried again. His brother hovered over the side of his bed, doubled-over almost all the way, heaving like he'd run a hundred miles, tears streaming down his face. Sam was heaving silent tears so much, shaking so hard, that his little brother could barely breathe, let alone speak. Alarm streaked over Dean as he sat up and grabbed hold of Sammy's shoulders to steady him.

"Sammy…what?"

Sam heaved like he was having an asthma attack and wheezed softly in the smallest voice he'd ever heard, "C-can I sleep w-with you, Dean? Please?! _Please_ say yes…please…" The plea ended with an incoherent sob and all Dean wanted to do was make those tears go away.

"Yeah, yeah of course you can! What's going on with you?" He asked with a soft urgent whisper as he lifted one side of his blanket and watched Sammy scramble in and press himself into Dean as if he wanted to sink into his older brother's flesh and never come out.

The alarm bells inside Dean's head rang a little louder when he felt his brother's trembling frame, felt the cool clamminess of his skin, heard the shakiness in his breath. The only times he'd ever been the same way was when he'd just come out of a….

"…What did you dream, Sammy?"

He felt Sam swallow some of his panic as they lay together in the darkness, and then his brother's small voice floated to his ears. What he said had made his heart sink like a stone in water. Made him vow to himself that he would never let these feelings touch Sammy again if he could help it. That he would be there always, to take these feelings away.

"…Fire, Dean." Sammy had shuddered in his arms as he murmured again. "There was fire…I saw fire…"

"Shhh. Hush, little brother. It's okay, I'm here now, I won't let anything happen to you…Shhh…"

It was another hour til Sammy had finally stopped shaking, another thirty minutes before his brother's breathing evened out in sleep. And Dean's eyes hadn't drooped even once.

Contrary to their Dad's beliefs, the nightmares hadn't started when Sam had found out that monsters were real, they'd begun several years before, when Sam began dreaming of things he couldn't even remember, but things he could never really forget either, because how could you forget things that you couldn't remember in the first place, right?

-------------------------------

R&Rs are soo appreciated. Thanks!


End file.
